Do You Love Me?
by penpal26
Summary: Wally gets mad at Dick because he went on a mission without him. Dick decides to go live with his big brother Jason. Dick joins Jason's team as Renegade.
1. Safe With Me

Jason P.O.V.

The last thing I expected to see at my front door was my younger brother Dick. "J... Jason, c...can I st...ay with you for a whi...while?" Dick asked shivering and crying.

"Get in. You can stay here anytime you want. What happened, Dickie?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me and cried harder. "Dickie?" He sniffled until he let go. "Dickie, what happened?" I asked bending down to his height.

"I did something bad. Everyone hates me." Dick said sinking down the wall with his hands in his face. "Almost got killed. I'm clearly here so why is everyone mad at me?"

"You made a stupid mistake. Stay with me until this blows over. Tell me everything." I said sitting down next to him.

Dick P.O.V. _Flashback_

 _I was cornered and didn't even think of getting help. I took the guy's gun and shot him in the foot. Jason was really rubbing off on me. "What the hell were you thinking Robin? You know what with your dumbass mind you probably weren't even thinking at all. You're a screwup and that's all you'll ever be. I don't even know why I was friends with you in the first place." Wally said walking off. the other team members were distracted so I ran off to find Jason. He would take me in. I hope._

Jason P.O.V.

"I'm gonna kill your asshole of a friend," Jason said as Kori and Roy walked in. We were in civilian clothes by then.

"Dick. I am the excited to see you!" Kori said picking Dick up. She always liked seeing him.

"He's gonna be staying with us for a while. Something happened with his team. Wally to be more specific." I said to the whole room.

"What did kid mouth do this time?" Roy asked rolling his eyes. I shot him a glare that said everything for me.

"Welcome to our team, Dickie. Maybe we should get you a new name. How about Renegade?" Dick smiled at Roy's suggestion. The two boys went to work on a new costume.

Wally P.O.V.

It's been two days since I've seen Dick. I was told to apologize. I care about him. I love him. I was just worried. How am I supposed to do that if he wouldn't even show up? "Have you seen Robin?" Artemis asked. "There's a problem with the door locks." I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"He probably killed himself or something. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him." I said crying. Artemis came over and gave me a hug. He was probably with one of his brothers. Jason's his favorite. Maybe if I find Jason I can get Dick back. I hope I'm not too late.


	2. This is my home Boys Like You

Dick P.O.V.

Being Renegade is the best feeling in the world. Murdering murders only makes there less of them in the world. I put a bullet in the last thug's brain only to see my team behind me. "You should leave this stuff to the heroes." Wally said as I turned around.

"No. You should leave this stuff to the people who know what crime does to a person. I don't have a heart so I can kill. You might not have one either though." I said pointing my gun at Wally's head.

"We can handle it too." Konner yelled wanting to prove himself.

"Red? Can I kill them?" I asked my brother who was approaching from behind the team of heroes.

"Why not. Have fun Birdie." Jason said walking in-between the confused heroes.

"You hurt me. Burn in hell Wally." I said firing at him. Wally ran out of the way and over to Jason.

"What have you done to Robin?" Wally yelled at Jason grabbing him by the neck. He seemed upset no worried. Did this mean he cared all along?

Wally P.O.V.

The twirp was firing at me while I was trying to talk to Jason. "I didn't do anything to him. He came to me all on his own. Didn't you ask Batman where he was? You were the one who broke him. All he wanted was a friend. He's here with us you know. Meet Renegade." Jason said pointing at the kid who shot his stupid gun at me.

"No! You did this to him! We may have had an argument but that was it." I yelled. I put the pieces together. This was all my fault. I killed Robin and made a monster.

Jason P.O.V.

"He's new and improved. Better than ever and wants to kill you. I do too but that's beside the point. Boys like you get whatever and whomever you want. It's sickening." I said hugging Renegade and looking at Wally.

"Can we finish them off? I'm getting bored." Dick said inspecting his nails.

"Robin, I'm sorry. I need to talk to you." Wally said trying to knock some sense into him.

"Why. so you can yell at me again? Call me stupid, dumb, idiotic. I'm sorry was that too many words for you. I'll try better next time. Wait there isn't going to be a next time. You hurt me. If you don't want to be friends then why did you come here? Do you want to bagger me more or do you want to see me cry? Guess what. I don't want to see you ever again. Burn in hell asshole." Dick said before firing his gun at Wally. All of a sudden Dick was gone and so was Wally.

"Kori! The speedster took him. Go after that second-rate hero." I yelled. I hope it's not too late.

Wally P.O.V.

"I love you Robin. I always have and always will. I was scared that you could have gotten hurt. If anything happened to you... I would... I wouldn't know what to do with myself." I said after I dumped him on the couch in the mount justice living room.

"I thought I felt the same way. Boys like you don't deserve boys like me. Jason taught me everything about boys like you. You're two-faced and a lier." He yelled at me.

"Robin, Jason is wrong about me."

"Jason is never wrong!"

"Killing is wrong, coming back to life is wrong, and sleeping around is wrong. I know him better than you know him. I feel what he feels. I'm seventeen for crying out loud. I love you and I will only ever love you." I said finally admitting everything.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess Jason is wrong. I shouldn't have become a monster. Please forgive me." Dick said looking down.

"I forgive you as long as you forgive me." I said smiling. He nodded his head and jumped into my arms. This is the start of boys like us.


	3. Betrayal I mean What I Said

Dick P.O.V.

Family or love. That is the decision that I have to make right now. I choose family. "Wally, I love you. I have to go though." I said before shooting him in the leg.

"What the hell!" Wally yelled at me.

"Family comes first." I said before running out of the room. The zeta tube announced my dispatch and I ran to Jason crying. I love Wally but Jason will treat me with respect. Boys like Wally will only stab me in the back. "I'm sorry Jay. It won't happen again." I said looking down.

"I was only worried. It's cause you're my brother. You can be with Wally but it's going to be a bat and cat relationship. You work for me and you can have your fun with him on the side. Got it."

"Yeah." I said smiling. This was going to be fun.

Wally P.O.V.

"So he said he loved you then shot you. What the fuck is wrong with him?" Artemis asked.

"Family comes first. Jason has cut down on the killing because of Robin. We shouldn't interfere." I said back.

"Wally, your former teammate shot you and that doesn't bring up any concerns?" Kaldur asked confused.

"No, this will pass and Rob will come back to us." I hope.

Kori P.O.V.

I am trying to teach friend Dick how to 'slut' himself up to impress his new friend of boys. This will take some work.

Roy P.O.V.

Jason was sitting on the couch watching Kori try to teach Dick how to flirt while fighting. I started laughing until Dick tripped me and sat down on me. "Who's laughing now?" Dick asked.

"He's such a quick learner." Kori said with her hands clasped together. Dick got up and said he was going to take a shower. That kid will be the death of me.

Dick P.O.V.

Wally was sitting on the side of a building waiting for anything to happen. Little did he know that I was right behind him. "Hey! Did I scare you?" Dick asked as he watched Wally get up with a look of anger on his face. "Wally? What's wrong?"I asked concerned for my safety since I was near the edge with Wally getting closer and closer. "Wally you're scaring me! Get away from me!" I screamed pushing him.

"Do you know what it feels like to be shot in the leg? You're about to find out what death feels like." Wally said pushing me off the edge of the building.

Jason P.O.V.

I cried when I saw the news. Dick was gone and it was all my fault. No, it was that assholes fault. He pushed my brother and got him sad enough to seek comfort in me. I will never forgive him! I'll kill him!

Artemis P.O.V.

Wally walked around with blank eyes all day. I was starting to get concerned. Wally went out last night saying he would get his revenge. "Artemis! Dick Grayson was just found dead!" Zatanna the newest member of the team yelled. When I got to the living room everyone was crying.

"He can't be! No! He's too young." I said sinking to my knees. Everyone looked at Wally who just walked into the room.

"Maybe he killed himself or someone thought he was a brat and wanted to get rid of him." Wally suggested.

"You killed him! I know you did! You... you... you're a murderer!" I yelled sobbing.

"He shot me! An eye for an eye." Wally yelled before realizing that he took the boy's life. "I killed him. No no no no." Wally said mumbling to himself. The computer voice announced "Recognized...


	4. Oh Simple Things, Where Have You Gone?

Wally P.O.V.

Red Hood 036" I looked down as Jason walked over to me gripping my neck.

"You killed my brother you bastard!" Jason yelled sucking the life out of me.

"Put him down! It was a mistake!" M'gann yelled crying.

Dick P.O.V.

Someone grabbed me before I fell to my death. "Hello, I am Ra's Al Ghul. You will serve me." The man said still holding me. "My grandson needs someone to share his life with. You will be that person." Ra's said dragging me into some sort of portal.

"Wait! I don't... I can't... Jay will kill him!" I yelled thinking of Wally the boy who I thought loved me.

"Let him die. He almost killed my new heir. If your brother doesn't kill him I will have Damien do it instead. Damien has been watching you for a while now. He wants you to be his and you will be or I will kill everyone you ever loved. You will be loyal to Damien." Ra's said before throwing me into a room. I looked up to see a tan black haired boy who looked about eighteen.

"You are Richard Grayson. You belong to me. I am Damien Al Ghul the heir to the demon's head. I learned that you are different that you have an ability. My people have tested it. You can..."

Roy P.O.V.

Forensics ran a test and found out that it wasn't Dick's body. He must have gotten out in time. We are all having a meeting with Bruce who pointed out places we should search. I hope we're not too late.

Wally P.O.V.

Forgive me, Dick, please forgive me when I find you.

Bruce P.O.V.

The League of Shadows. That's who has my son. Alfred was sitting next to me with Jason crying behind him. "This is all my fault. Bruce, I'm sorry." Jason said shaking.

"Master Jason perhaps you would like to help us get him back home."

"Alfred that's not the best idea. Jason would get caught up in everything and slaughter anyone in his path. Dick is what matters right now. Why did Ra's want him though?" I asked. He wanted me to be his heir but I quickly declined. Was this revenge?

"Master Bruce, you seem to be underestimating Master Jason's ability of self-control." Alfred said pointing to my oldest son.

"Everyone out!" I yelled. The two walked out of the room with grief and sadness. Please be okay.

Damien P.O.V.

My beloved was prospering in his new environment. He would laugh and jump up to a high place. I would find him two minutes later next to me holding my hand. At first, he wasn't as happy to be with me.

Flashback

 _"You can carry me along through this long journey like no one else can. Talia my mother had me as well as a sister who has already conceived a child. They want a male as their leader. You will lead with me and we will raise the new heir together. How does that sound beloved?" I said taking his hand._

 _"I... I don't know. Can we just try some things first then move on to the more leadery stuff." Dick asked looking down at our hands blushing._

 _"Oh course beloved," I said._

End Flashback

"Damien? Are you okay?" beloved asked looking at me with his honest blue eyes.

"I think it is time for us to move on from hand holding beloved." I said tilting his chin up.

"Damien, I don't know if I'm ready yet. I'm devoted to you but I'm not ready." beloved said looking me in the eyes.

"Please just this once beloved." I said cupping his face in my hands. He nodded and I moved in to kiss him. One of my hands moved to his waist and the other buried itself in his hair. His arms were around my neck. We pulled apart for the assassins to tell us that there were intruders and that we should head to our quarters. "Of course. You take him to his quarters and lock the door stand guard. I want to fight these intruders myself." I said handing my beloved over to him.

"Damien, you can't. What if you get hurt?" beloved asked concerned.

"I will come back, I promise." I said before pecking him on the cheek. The guard disappeared with him down the hallway. I will see you soon.


	5. The Other Side

Dick P.O.V.

The man taking me away was violent. He shoved me into my room. "The little demon picked a good one. Why are you even with him?" The assassin asked. He sounded familiar.

"Because he isn't cruel. He treats me like a person, not some prize to be won. When some of your disrespectful friends would try to touch me Damien would kill them." I spat back not knowing who I was talking to.

"Wow, Dickie. You really don't want to come home. I'm offended." The man said taking off his mask.

"Jason! You can't be here. I don't want to leave! Damien is different! You said to find someone that treats me with respect, I did!"

"Damien treats you like a toy! He's worse than Wally!"

"Wally tried to kill me! Wally is insane! He's not okay! Wally needs mental help!" I yelled crying. "Guards! Escort this imposter out of my room!" I yelled to the people outside. They grabbed Jason who looked betrayed. Another guard moved into my room. Damien was behind him.

"Beloved. There have been undercover agents here." Damien pulled the mask off of the man who kneeled in front of me. The mask was pulled off and who I saw was the last person I would expect.

Wally P.O.V.

I grabbed the fallen soldier's clothing and put it on. Dick was here. I would find him. I know he hates me but I have to redeem myself. I started walking through the halls. A boy who looked my age was shouting orders. "They will not get near him! You will fire on sight! Destroy all of them. My beloved will not be taken!" The boy was honestly terrifying. I can't believe Ra's put him in charge of the army. The army of men said something that shocked me the most.

"Yes, Damien Al Ghul. We are at your service." This was the boy who stole Dick from me. I wasn't myself that night it felt like someone was forcing me to push him. Bruce said that Ra's can get in your head. Maybe he made me push Dick the question is why.

Jason P.O.V.

Everything I knew about my brother and his morals was thrown out the window when I saw him kissing the son of the devil. I approached him and warned him of the attack that was nearing. He gave me Dick and told me to keep him safe or he will extend my already brutal training. I feel bad for the people here. Little did I know my brother would betray me and Damien would find one of our teammates and take off his mask.

Wally P.O.V.

The devil himself pulled me into Dick's room and ripped off my mask. Dick was scared. "Beloved? Are you okay?" Demon boy asked MY lover. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. Dick was crying.

"Why did you come here? Are you here to try again? You failed the first time. Get over it and leave me alone." Dick yelled out to me.

"You don't understand Dickie. Someone was controlling me! I wasn't in control of my own actions. Ra's did this to me! You dumbass boyfriend's grandfather did this to me. He wanted you to be a fit for his grandson so he took you away from me. Please, Dickie." I said begging for him to come back to me. His eyes were different. They were a darker shade of blue.

"W... wh... why should I believe you? You tried to kill me! It was your body. Damien do something!" Dick yelled to his demon boyfriend.

"Dickie, you're leaving one way or another." Jason said from behind Dick. He restrained him while I ran the demon out to another country. "Wallace, take him to the cave. Talk some sense into him." Jason ordered.

Dick P.O.V.

Once I got to the cave, I felt something change. It felt like when I was with Dami I was seeing in red. Now I see color, everything is so much clearer. Wally was standing next to me looking like I was going to attack him. "Wally? Are you okay?" I asked reaching out for him. He looked like he was in pain.

"Am I okay? The real question is are you okay? I'm fine though." Wally said upset with me.

"Good, I'm happy that you are okay. I'm fine. When I was with Damien people wouldn't hurt me and I was always with Damien. Are we okay?" I asked getting the elephant out of the room.

"Yes, we are okay. I love you, you know that right?" Wally asked. I responded with a peck on the lips. I laughed then ninjaed away. "Dickie!"

Dick P.O.V.

Being back has been an experience. Anyone can find love. That's possible but, I don't need to be loved. The voices in my head were saying stuck up brat, take the offer Damien gave you, be the disgrace you were made to be. Since I got back I haven't been the same. Something is making me want to go back to the shelter of Damien's arms. Take me back to the other side.

Damien P.O.V.

"Grandfather! Get him back now!" I yelled to my insignificant grandfather. He sent out the best troops to get my beloved back. No excuses, he will be mine.

Artemis P.O.V.

Jason was flipping out asking how I could have been so irresponsible. In the weeks that Dick had been gone Jason and I got a little intimate and now the consequences were coming up positive. I was pregnant and there was nothing I could do about it.

Wally P.O.V.

Dick is the only one I want to see right now. He just disappeared into thin air. "Dick!"

"Yes, Wally?" Dick asked from behind me. Curling himself upon my back. I pushed him down onto the couch.

"Never do that again. Never ever Dickie." I said seriously.

"Wally, what's wrong with you?" Dick asked scared.

"Nothing, you scared me. I don't want to lose you that's all. You are everything to me." I said before I kissed him. I could do this forever.


End file.
